Après « the end »
by eowyngwen
Summary: Ils vécurent heureux ensemble et jusqu'à la fin des temps. MOI JE DIS NON ! Makoto est malheureuse son ami l'a quitté, Usagi va être malheureuse, son mari va la tromper. Les autres... les autres sont là aussi... heureux, malheureux... vous verrez bien.


Démenti : je ne possède aucun des personnages ici présents, ils sont tous à qui-vous-savez. Cependant l'histoire est de moi (oui je sais ça ne fais pas de moi un écrivain)

Quelques précisions (si vous avez oublié) : Ryo est un des 7 démons de la saison 1. Il était proche de Ami. Motoki est le propriétaire de la salle de jeux ou Usagi et ses amis se réunissent et Yuhishiro est le disciple du grand-père de Rei.

Excusez les fautes d'orthographes et les fautes de français (s'il en reste). Je fais de mon mieux. (les dialogue de la petite ChibiUsa ne sont pas français, c'est normal elle a trois ans).

« » : dialogue

_italique _: pensées

* * *

**Après « The end »**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Toutes et tous étaient là, assis dans l'église, émus jusqu'aux larmes. Les parents et le frère de la mariée, ses amis, sur les bancs à gauche et les invités du marié avaient été placés à droite. Les témoins, se tenaient de chaque coté du couple.

« Mamo-chan, depuis longtemps, avant même que nous nous connaissions dans cette vie, nous nous sommes aimés. Je sais que nos débuts ont été difficiles, mais ta gentillesse, ta bonté et ton amour m'ont aidé dans nos combats, et m'ont permis de murir pour devenir la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi un peu plus chaque jour. Je t'aime et par cet anneau, je m'engage à te protéger et à nous assurer l'avenir que le destin a choisi de nous donner. »

« Usako, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, la première fois que je t'ai vu, alors que nous nous cachions derrière nos costumes. Ce ne sont pas les souvenirs, qui m'ont fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments. Ton amour de la vie, ton sens de l'amitié, ta capacité à créer le bonheur autour de toi, c'est tout cela que j'aime en toi, je crois en toi. Je t'aime et par cet anneau, je m'engage à te cherir et à te soutenir. »

« Mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente un nouveau couple, M. et Mme Usagi et Mamoru Chiba. »

Des applaudissement, montèrent dans l'église. Le cocktail des jeunes mariés était réussi. Michiru et Haruka avaient prévu pour l'occasion un duo piano/violon. Tout était parfait. Setsuna était ravie que l'avenir s'annonce si beau. Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei et Hotaru s'amusaient beaucoup. Aucun gros problème ne s'était présenté depuis près de cinq ans, depuis la libération de Galaxia.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**  
Quatre ans plus tard.

« Mochi mochi »

« Usako, je rentre tard ce soir, je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner au concert. »

« Ah », usagi essaya de cacher sa déception, « très bien, je passerai le bonjour aux filles pour toi, je pense que ChibiUsa et moi allons rester au temple, après, je n'ai pas envie de passer la soiré toute seule. A demain. Je t'aime. »

« A demain, embrasse ChibiUsa pour moi »

- - -

Usagi et la petite ChibiUsa arrivent au concert donné pour les 21 ans d'Hotaru, en souriant. ChibiUsa, du haut de ses trois ans, était déçue que son papa ne soit pas venu, mais quand elle vit la jeune femme au cours cheveux noir, elle se mit à courir vers elle.

« Taru, taru, bonanivesair »

« ChibiUsa-chan, merci beaucoup, tu es très jolie se soir »

« Joyeux anniversaire Hotaru-chan, j'ai appris que tu avais été reçu première au concours d'entré de l'école d'infirmière !! double félicitation »

« Merci, Usagi-san, Mamoru-san n'est pas venu avec toi ? »

« Il avait encore une urgence à l'hôpital, depuis qu'il est passé chef d'équipe en chirurgie, il est moins disponible. », dit elle avec un soupson de tristesse, « Mais il m'a chargé de te féliciter et de te dire que si tu as besoin d'un stage, il pouvait en parler au chef infirmier. »

« Merci. Je vais dire à Michiru-mama et Haruka-papa que tu es arrivée. Les autres sont là aussi. Ami-san et Ryo-san viendrons un peu plus tard, ils sont rentrés des Etats-Unis, ils ont dis qu'ils avaient une surprise pour nous tous. Tu viens avec moi ChibiUsa-chan ? »

« Oui, veut voir Michi et Ruka et Puu et les autes », dit-elle en souriant.

Hotaru pris la petit dans ces bras, et rejoignit ses parents à coté de la scène. Usagi, avec un petit sourire triste, se dirigea vers le buffet.

« Usagi !! », appela Rei en souriant, elle portait une magnifique robe rouge. « Où est Mamoru-san , ne me dis pas, encore une urgence !! »

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas Yuhishiro-san.., tu l'as enchainé au temple ? »

« Il s'occupe de grand-père, il ne va pas très fort, puis pourquoi devrait-il être ici ? », répondit Rei en rougissant.

« Usagi-chan, tu as devant toi la nouvelle idole du label 'Hino' », s'écria une voix derrières elles.

« Minako-chan !! tu as rejoins le label de Rei-chan ? Michiru-san aussi je crois... »

« Oui, elles ont décidé de me faire confiance... et devine qui créé les costumes ? » répondit Rei.

« Setsuna-san... elle est vraiement très douée, et les commande commencent à affluer, elle est presque débordée. Mais elle a dit que pour moi... nous, elle trouverais toujours le temps... », Minako avait les joues rossisantes.

« Bonjour, princesse »

« Bonjour, Usagi »

« Haruka-san, Michiru-san... vous devez être fières de votre petite fille, je devrais dire jeune infirmière... »

« Et oui, elle grandi vite, on ne voit pas le temps passer. Mamoru-san n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Nan, papa di qui pouvait pa viendre... Puu, tu pourras me faire une robe jolie comme maman ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai toujours le temps pour les gens que j'aime, Small Lady... »

Minako rougi encore en regardant Setsuna.

« Où est Mako-chan ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu... », demanda Usagi.

« Elle était là pourtant. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien... et elle à disparu... », répondit Rei. _c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme_.

« Je vais la chercher... », dit Usagi en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

- - -

« Mako-chan, est-ce que tu es là ? », Usagi entendit des pleurs étouffés. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Makoto était assise par terre, les genou dans ses bras. Elle essuya ses larmes.

« Oui, ça va... Usagi-chan, je suis contente de te voir... »

« Mako-chan, tu sais très bien que je sens quand quelqu'un est triste ou heureux, dis-moi ce que tu as... » Usagi parlais avec une voix douce, cette voix qui vous incite a vous confier, qui vous rassure...

« Je... Motoki... il a décidé de rejoindre Reika-san en Angleterre... nous avons rompu... »

Les yeux de Makoto se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. Usagi la pris dans ses bras doucement. _Je croyais qu'il n'aimait plus Reika-san et qu'il voulait épouser Mako-chan_

« Usagi, Ami-chan et Ryo-san arrivent... Mako-chan, est-ce que ça va ? » Rei les avaient rejointes

« Mako-chan, est-ce que je peux lui dire ? » Makoto hocha de la tête. « Motoki est parti... retrouver Reika-san en Angleterre. »

« Je suis désolée, Mako-chan... est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? » demanda Rei.

« Non... je... s'il vous plais, n'en parlez pas aux autres... je ne veux pas gâcher l'anniversaire d'Hotaru-chan. Tu as dis que Ami-chan et Ryo-san arrivaient... Je vais bien »

Makoto essuya ses larmes. Rei et Usagi l'aidèrent à se relever. Elles retournèrent dans la salle de réception.

« Comment marche ta boutique de fleurs ? Et tes cours de cuisine ? Excuses-moi, tu es sure que ça va aller ? » Rei ne voulait pas la brusquer et lui rendre un peu le sourire.

« Oui. Ca me fais plaisir de revoir Ami-chan. Un an aux Etats-Uni... Elle a eu son diplôme avec mention, il me semble »

« Ami-chan ne changera jamais, toujours la première, mais elle a enfin accompli son rêve. Et elle entre dans le même hôpital que Mamo-chan, je suis fière d'elle »

Usagi aimait voir ses amis heureux et réussir ce qu'ils avaient entreprit. _Je suis un peu jalouse, Haruka-san est devenue une coureuse automobile, Michiru-san est peintre et violoniste renommée, Rei-chan, a créer son propre label musical, Minako-chan devient une idole, Setsuna-san est styliste, Mako-chan est fleuriste, Hotaru-chan, infirmière, Ami-chan et Mamo-chan sont médecin... Et moi, je ne fais rien, je suis souvent seule...  
_

Usagi fit de son mieux pour cacher sa tristesse mais Rei avait remarqué. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire.

- - -

Ami et Ryo arrivent avec un large sourire. Ami semblait différente.

« Ami-chan, mais tu es... enceinte !!! », s'écria Minako avec des yeux rond de surprise.

Tous les regards se retournèrent sur le couple qui venait d'entrer.

« Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit... je crois que je suis fâchée » lança Makoto.

« Mako-chan, je suis aussi très contente de te revoir... », répondit Ami. Elles s'étreignirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Quand ? Comment ? non je sais comment », Ryo et Ami rougirent.

« Usagi !!! »

« Excusez-moi, héhéhé »

« Maman, pourquoi la dame elle a un gros ventre ? »

« ChibiUsa !!! Ami-chan n'a pas un gros ventre, elle attend un bébé.. Tu te souviens de Ami-chan ? »

« Telle mère, telle fille... » Haruka fit rire tout le monde.

« Bonjour, ChibiUsa-chan, tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda Ami à la petite fille en s'agenouillant.

« Euh... je crois que ja vu des photos... mais oui, la dame avec des cheveux bleu... t'es copine a maman... »

« Oui, et toi tu as grandi »

« C'est un petit garçon, et c'est prévu pour dans deux mois. » dit Ryo.

Le reste de la soirée fut amusant, Haruka et Michiru avaient préparé un concert pour leur fille et Setsuna lui avait offert une superbe robe de sa nouvelle collection. Hotaru était heureuse de voir toutes les senshi réunies pour la première fois de puis le mariage de leur prince et de leur princesse. Toutefois elle avait senti, comme Rei et Setsuna, que quelque chose n'allais pas... Usagi affichait un sourire confiant et amical, et elle discutait avec ses amies, mais par moment une lueur de tristesse traversait son regard...

**A suivre...**

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est court. mais il faut bien commencer. Bientôt il y aura la suite... laissez-moi un peu de temps. J'essaie ne ne pas bâcler le travail. Si va vous plais ou même si vous n'aimez pas, donnez-moi vos avis et peut-être aussi des suggestions... A+**  
**


End file.
